Bed of Roses
by GreekGleekSalvatore
Summary: There may have been a time when I would bribe someone to murder her. I couldn't imagine life without her now though.I'll happily take whatever crap life throws at me to keep her safe. Yes,even hurting my own brother in the process.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fan fic! I hoped you can be patient with me! I got this idea watching Boys Over Flowers with my friends the other day. It's about a girl who enters a posh private school as a bribe to shut up about the bullying problems the school faces. She stands up to the famous bullies who make her life hell, but eventually falls for her. Then, so does his best friend! M y story is based on this. **

**Now, on with the story!**

_It was hard to see him with someone else. _

_Could it be, that because he could no longer recall who I was, could no longer recognized me, that it was a perfectly adequate excuse to get together with someone else? Had the days I spent next to him been stored in a part of his brain that was destroyed in the accident?_

_In the beginning, I had resisted, rebelled, refused to know him. I told him to stay away from me, and to stop interfering with my life. He was no good for me, I told myself. However, he, with the stupid stubbornness that all males seemed to possess, ignored these pleas and enters my life. He became such an integral part of it that whether I liked it or not, I could not get rid of him. So, I made myself accept him, and for awhile, this little compromise seemed to work. Then I came to the conclusion that pushing him away was useless. We had been through together so much that it wasn't a matter of whether I wanted him there or not._

_I needed him. Not a want, but a necessity. _

_I shied away from these feeling, alien emotions that I could never admit to myself as to what they really were. When I saw him with another girl, I classified the emotion 'jealousy' as disgust over the fact that he was going to play with another innocent girl's feelings. _

_I could never tell myself what I was really feeling for him._

_It wasn't like I never had the chance. I had plenty of chances, but I gave them all up because I was frightened by the rejection. Rejection had always seem to be the main feeling in my life. I could bear it if others rejected me, but I don't think I will survive it if he did the same to me._

_I tried hard not to break down as I watched the bride and her father drift down the aisle. And you, all you can do is stand there and watch with an expressionless face and she nears you. You don't love her- because you don't know her yet. You only agreed to marry her because momma told you too. But then, I know you don't love me too. Or maybe you forgot you loved me. _

_And then I hear the preacher say_

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

_I could never hold my peace on this subject. If I didn't disturb the peace now, I know I would definitely do it in the future. Better, I decided, to do it now then to do it in the future. _

_I stand._

**Yes, I know this is a little "Speak Now" Taylor Swift style but I adore that song and always wanted to incorporate into one of my stories! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, this is Bonnie's thoughts, okay? In case you couldn't tell.**

**Review and tell me what YOU think. Worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 1 Little Bonnie and the Wolves

**A/N Okay so I originally wrote this story without the prologue but I wanted you guys to understand the complexity of Bonnie's and Damon's relationship! It is gonna be one hell of a rocky ride, but then, TV dramas have always been…dramatic. So the story is no different, because it's based on it **

**So, on with the story!**

Bonnie's POV

"And then… he just gave me back the friendship bracelet I made him," Elena wept. "He was so… in your face! About it!" And Katherine and her friends were there and they saw what happened and they kept _laughing _at me and… Bonnie, it was awful!"

I plastered a sympathetic smile onto my face as I patted Elena on her shoulder. It had been nearly six months since I had to do a 'comforting' session with Elena like this, but luckily, I was well-prepared.

Like how I always stocked the kitchen with low-fat lemon sorbet and chocolate milk whenever we ran out.

Elena sat on my bed, a soaked tissue in one hand and a glass of chocolate milk in the other. She blew her nose, drank all the milk in one gulp and continued tearfully with her tale of woe. "Well, maybe I should have suspected something when I saw him flirting with Katherine! But I thought since we had been together for so long, it was a sign that he was more or less ready to settle down into a proper relationship, and so the flirting meant nothing. But then…" she set the glass down onto my dressing table with a clang and started furiously spooning lemon sorbet into her mouth. "What did I do wrong, Bonnie?"

I poured out a fresh glass of chocolate milk and handed her a clean tissue. She took it, tossing the dirty tissue onto the floor and blowing her nose loudly on the new one. _Well Bonnie, you're in for one heck of a cleaning up job…_

How did my speech go again? I frowned, trying to remember. Every month or so, Elena always turned up on my doorstep crying and sobbing like her entire wardrobe had caught fire and she had lost all her clothes. Up till then, I had always assumed that that was the only situation that could move my clothes-crazy friend's icy, cold hear and make her wail so piteously. The first time she showed up like this I had nearly called the police, convinced that a mad serial killer was murdering her family and that she had somehow escaped and ran to me for help.

But when I tried to get her to tell me what had happened, she simply stormed into my kitchen, still wailing. And when I entered the kitchen and tried to approached her, her back was too me and she was making a weird, gurgly, choking, snuffling sound. For a moment I thought she was possessed. Uneasiness settled into the pit of my stomach. I grabbed a carving knife and crept towards her stealthily. I don't know whatever made her turn around, but she did, and when she did, I saw that she had been pigging out on a tub of low-fat lemon sorbet that my mom had recently bought. There was sorbet smeared all around her lips, and there was snot and tears all over her face. It was the only time when I had seen her face the slightest bit blemished. If I had taken a picture of her then I could have made a fortune selling it to my fellow students at Robert E Lee high.

But anyway, when she spotted the knife, her mouth dropped opened and the whole tub of lemon sorbet, as well as the spoon, when crashing to the floor.

"B-B-Bonnie!" she choked out, eyeing the knife nervously. "W-What are you doing?"

I blushed, lowering the knife sheepishly.

"I, uh…" I mumbled.

Elena looked at me, her famous baby blues round with fright. Okay, make that lapis lazuli blues. They looked swollen and red from crying. Her lips were pinched, as though trying to stop them trembling. She didn't look like the coolly beautiful Elena Gilbert that set the fashion trends of Mystic Falls at all. For once, she looked weak, defeated and vulnerable.

I immediately set the knife down. "Elena?"

She gave me a watery look, then ran forward to hug me, sending the melting sorbet on the floor sliding across the once clean kitchen tiles in every direction. As she sobbed bitterly in my arms, I patted her soothingly on her back. "There, there, Elena. What's wrong?"

Between heaving sobs, she told me that she had broken up with her boyfriend of that time, a jock whose name I could no longer recall. As I tried to comfort her, we went through another tub of lemon sorbet and a whole carton of chocolate milk.

We ended up sitting on the sticky floor until nearly 11pm at night. After Elena had finally stopped crying we cleaned up the mess and disposed of the garbage. That day, she spent the night in a sleeping bag by my bed.

"Look, Elena, Derek is sooo not cool if he dumped you like this. And maybe your relationship lasted six months, but you should really find a guy that can commit to more than that. And hello, you're Elena Gilbert. You so call the shots in any relationship. Are you going to let this little obstacle stand in your way?"

Elena looked blank. "Obstacle?"

"The fact that you may be thinking about abstaining from boys because someone dumped you." I folded my arms. "Do you think your relationship with Derek could have last?"

Elena stared woodenly at the glass of chocolate milk.

"Elena?"

She hiccoughed, then thought for a moment.

"No, not really," she said, shaking her head regretfully. I knew Derek, or I thought I did. But even then that was enough to tell me that Derek was scared of commitment. So no, I guess I didn't really expected the relationship to last."

" Good," I said firmly. "it means you are not yet totally lost in the throes of love."

Elena blinked at me. "You did not just say that."

"Oh I did," I muttered. "Feeling better now?

Elena sighed and nodded. "Thanks for the food and comfort, Bon." She rummaged through her cosmetics bag for her eyeliner and eyeshadow, since hers had been cried all off. I cleared the snotty tissues and the empty glasses. "Anytime. I'll follow you home if you want?"

"Are you sure?" Elena asked. "It's late."

"I'll be fine, you should be more worried about yourself. What if some mad serial killer came when you decided to break down again in the middle of the street?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Silly Bonnie," she grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Dafty Lany."

"Dafty?"

"Silly?"

"That isn't even a word, Bon," Elena said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her coat. "Honestly, Bonnie. You don't have to follow me home. I'll be fine."

"S'alright, really. My mum wants me to drop by the 24 hour super mart anyway. We do need more milk for tomorrow."

Elena blinked. "Bonnie, I highly doubt that I would have hooked up with a guy and broken up with him by tomorrow night."

"I'm so sure," I muttered, then added in a louder voice. "My family needs the milk for breakfast, doofus."

"Ah. Right. Of course."

We walked silently down the empty streets, until Elena broke the silence.

"Speaking about boyfriends…"

"Were we?"

She ignored my jibe. "Have you ever thought of dating, Bonnie?"

"What?" I asked, appalled.

"I mean, like, get a real boyfriend. Someone that you can only date exclusively."

"Ew, Elena, I don't think that 's a good idea."

Elena looked exasperated. "Is it because of your parents' and my influence?"

"Won't you like to know," I muttered, though what she said was true. My parents were divorced, and Elena switched boyfriends so quickly it made me wonder if people who were married really could commit to their partner at all. It was largely due to this reasons why I preferred not to date.

"Why don't you just try to date someone anyway? Like Matt Honeycutt?" Elena pressed. "He's decent."

I blinked at Elena. "No offence, Elena, but I rather not date the guys you used to go out with. If I wanted to go out with someone, I want to be their first choice, not their second. Okay?"

Elena thought for a long, long time after that. "What about Damon Salvatore?" she blurted. "I haven't been out with him before!"

"Are you serious?" I nearly yelped. "I don't even know him! And besides, he's in a gang!"

Even though I hardly knew Damon Salvatore, I had heard a lot about him. Practically everyone in Mystic Falls had heard of Damon Salvatore. He and his brother Stefan were the two totally hot sons of the principal of the most affluent private school in Virginia. Because of their father's high status, they could do whatever they want in school and get away with it. It was partly this that they formed a gang consisting of them and two other boys- immunity from prosecution, so to speak.

"They aren't those gang types. It's not like they carry knives or spot tattoos or anything. They just have this group thing to rule the school, that's all. And you could get to know him. I used to date on of the guys on his gang. They call themselves the 'Salvatores.'

I rolled my eyes. "How distinguished."

Elena sighed. "Fine, forget I even asked."

We walked in silence till we came to her street. "Nigh, Bonnie," Elena called as she walked up the path to her house.

"Night, Lany."

She flashed me a smile as she ducked inside her house.

I continued my journey to the super mart. It was late at night and very, very dark. The streets were totally deserted. I glance at my watch and swore under my breath. It was nearly eleven. I quickly ran the rest of the way to the super mart, but to my horror, it was shut? What the fuck? The super mart was supposed to be opened 24/7. Then I saw the note taped to the door. The owner had had to run his son to the hospital because of a skateboard Ollie gone wrong. Great. I sighed. I now had to walked all the way back to my place, which was a 15 minute journey. But…

I stared at the dark alley opposite the super mart.

The alley- it was a scary place. Elena and I usually avoided it, even in the day. It looked totally scary at night, a total wall of darkness in front of me. But then, the other way was to skirt around the posh estate of Mystic Falls. It will take longer and I certainly didn't fancy being out so long. Also, it was cold.

_Okay, Bonnie. Let's do this._

I walked briskly towards the alley, my teeth chattering a little. _Goodness, it was cold! _I swore the mercury dropped a little more as I entered the dark domain. There were a few broken streetlights as I cautiously navigated my way past the general junk littered on the ground. People tended to use this alley to dump their unwanted furniture of trash.

I had barely walked a few steps when I heard a voice. Deep, dark and menacing. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I focused on the voice. There were more than one. I quickened my footsteps, stumbling forward a little.

Then I saw them. Four boys standing in a circle around a hunched figure on the ground.

"More Derek, or do you know your mistake by now?" I heard one voice asked. Derek? Elena's ex?

Derek glanced up at his tormentor, clearly in pain. But the look on his face was defiant. "I thought you and Katherine were over now," he spat.

SLAP

The standing guy had slapped Derek across the face and I flinched. My instincts were screaming for me to run, but I seemed rooted to the spot, unable to tear my eyes away from the terrible scene before me. It seemed so degrading, like kicking a dog.

The tormentor was now leaning very, very close to Derek's face. "Katherine is mine," he snarled

Derek smirked. "That's what you think."

The bully gritted his teeth. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming for mercy."

Derek smiled. " I'm not the only one who will be screaming."

"What do you mean?" the bully asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Last night, I managed to have Katherine screaming my name in ten minutes," he said, clearly enjoying the look on his bully's face. "Oh man. She fucking gave me the best blow job I ever had in my life. And I …returned the favour…"

There was a silence. Thenn-

"You're. Dead."

It was like a signal. Suddenly, all four of them attacked Derek, punching and hitting every part of him they could touch. I gasped in horror as he writhed in pain. Although I hated him for cheating on Elena, I couldn't just leave him there. He may get himself killed.

"STOP!"

I was acutely aware of my own voice, but it did the trick. The boys stopped hitting Derek, who lay on the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. I watched with terrified eyes as his tormentor straightened slowly. He turn to me, and I finally recognized him.

Damon Salvatore shot me an evil smile. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

**A/N how was it? Please tell me your opinions in a review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Derek and his crazy scheme

**A/N Hi! **

**Omg, thankyousoverymuch for those reviews of yours! **

**Pretty lil vampire : Thank you so much for your approval heh **

**Cheshekyatto : cliffies are good, but I promise I'll try to update every week…okay, have mercy. Two weeks?**

**xmsdsalvatorex : ooh how so? :P**

**thesocialriotmachine: Nope, much too time consuming! :D**

**anonymous: oh dear, I did plan not to let Stefan do TOO much beating up after he meets Bonnie. I hope you don't mind :P**

**Kelly : Thanks! Yes, Bamon is just so awesome :D**

**BonnieandDamon4evr : Don't worry, you can watch BoF Korean version to find out how my story will end…sort off ;)**

**Midnightquiver : thanks, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

Shit.

_Shit._

SHIT.

_Well, well, Bonnie, you just had to be SO dumb as to continue walking down the alley where the wolves like to lurk. And now you are paying the price._

I eyed Damon warily as his fellow gang members straightened up and turned to stare at me. Sage, Stefan, and an Asian boy who went by the name Shinichi.

Sage was in my eyes, an unknown entity. I didn't exactly knew what type of person he was but he literally exuded power. Maybe it was because of the constantly relaxed yet quietly menacing aura. Or maybe because rumour had it that he had beaten up a sixteen year old three times his size when he was eight over a possession of a table in a café. Or maybe it was because his father was from the Italian mafia. Whatever the reason, I knew it wouldn't do to anger someone like Sage.

And Shinichi, he disgusted me to bits. He was a real playboy, but he had major connections to the Japanese and the Korean underworld. He went through girls like people went through used tissues. Actually, come to think of it, Damon probably picked them to be in his gang because they were, well, powerful. Hello, the mafia? Damn, how did Mystic Falls get so lucky as to have members of the Italian, Korean and Japanese mafia in the same area?

Stefan was Damon's heartthrob of a brother. They were poles apart in character and appearance. Damon was the chief of the tribe, the leader of the coven, the alpha of the pack. And Stefan was in other words, the beta. He grew up in his brother's shadow and nobody was ever quite sure whether this was the real Stefan or if there was a different person hiding under his impenetrable façade. I admit, I used to admire Stefan from afar back in middle school. He didn't possess the irritating "sexy in a dark sort of way" quality like his brother, a weird quality that drew girls to Damon like moths to a flame. Stefan was broody and intense, and he never seemed totally into the gang stuff like the rest of the members.

But Damon, he was different. He was a holy terror. I usually liked to avoid trouble, but trouble always seemed to have a way of finding me. Like now. Damon practically screamed danger from every pore. The members were mere pawns, and Damon controlled the chess board. They were all brawn and no brains, and Damon was both brawn and brains. The trouble was, other girls couldn't seem to sense the fact that he was the devil incarnate and kept up with the incessant flirting. I knew for a fact that there was even a "I love Damon Salvatore" website floating somewhere in the World Wide Web.

Yeuch.

"Bonnie?"

Derek's voice brought me back to the present. I focused my eyes on him, squinting in the darkness. He was struggling to sit up, in an even worst shape that he had been before this. His left arm stuck out at an odd angle and blood trickled down from his nose, which seemed like it was broken. And finally, he looked scared.

"_Bonnie?"_

This time it was Damon's voice, mimicking ( and greatly exaggerating) Derek's tone of surprise. He blinked at me slowly, and I had a sudden vision about a crow blinking its yellow eyes at its prey before devouring him.

"And may I know, what brings a pretty young thing like you to such a place at so late at night?"

I fought back a shudder at the chilling undercurrent in his otherwise polite tone, but I didn't say anything back.

There was a long pause that allowed the tension in the air to congeal into a thick unmovable, cloud.

"I asked you a question, _Bonnie_," Damon said, breaking the silence and sneering my name. "Why are you here?"

I stared at him disbelievingly.

"Why are YOU here?" I shot back. If I was going down, then I was going down with a fight.

Shinichi stared at me from the shadows and Sage gave a low growl.

Funnily enough, Damon didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed. In fact, he was staring at me like I was a mildly interesting specimen under a microscope.

"Do you have anything important to say?" he asked politely, but still with the icy undercurrent. "If not, please do go away. You are actually interrupting a rather important meeting."

"Were you meeting up to beat on a guy?" I found myself asking. _Shut up Bonnie! Get out while you can!_

Damon's lips twisted into a smug smirk. "It's really none of your business, _Bunnie_."

"And it's really not up to you to tell me to leave, _Dalmatian_."

I could have sworn I heard a snicker from Stefan.

Damon's expression shifted from arrogant jerk to mad madman in a second. He took a step towards me. "What did you just call me?"

_Okay, now how do we get out of this one with a snappy comeback? _ "You heard me," I muttered. "Unless you are a deaf Dalmatian?"

"What the hell," Damon demanded. "Is your problem?"

I tuned him out. I had more pressing matters to take care of.

Like how to get Derek and myself out alive.

I took a step towards Derek, only Sage immediately blocked my path.

"He leaves with me," I demanded.

"You're not in any position to make demands," Damon told me flatly, his bottomless black eyes glaring at me. I refused to acknowledge him. "I'm not gonna leave him. Someone will probably find him dead the next day."

Damon rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna kill him, Bunnie. Even if we did, we'll make sure to dispose the evidence. Now," he narrowed his eyes at me. "Out."

"You do realise I could tell others about this incident, do you?" I said flatly. "Even your famous daddy won't be able to get you out of this, you know."

Damon shrugged. "Do you honestly think they will believe you?"

I nodded to Derek and his injuries. "No, but they might believe him."

Damon didn't even bother to look at him. "He won't dare." He turned to Derek. "Will you?" There was no mistaking the threat in his voice.

Derek shook his head.

Damon smiled in satisfaction.

I glared at Derek. What a wuss. Just as well he dumped Elena.

"Oh alright then," I said coldly. "Since you obviously don't want to be saved. I'll just take my leave, shall I?"

"Smartest decision you ever made all day, Bunnie."

I ignored his jibe and turned back down the alley. This was a waste of my time.

**1 week later**

The strains of " Funhouse" by Pink filled the air. Elena's ringtone on my mobile. I grabbed my cell phone and slid it opened. "Hello?"

"Bonnie, you have got to get over here!" Elena's voice was frantic, a tone that was rare for her. Hardly anything ever ruffled her feathers.

"Um…what's going on Elena?"

"You won't believe it, Bonnie," Elena said into the phone breathlessly. "But it turns out that he had been sleeping around with Katherine, and he was Damon Salvatore's freaking girlfriend! They had been making his life hell all week and now he told me-" and she started sobbing. "Bonnie, it's so scary!"

"What? Who's he?" I demanded, though I was sure I knew who. "Calm down, Elena!"

"Oh Bonnie, it's Derek, he's gone absolutely crazy. He called me awhile ago to tell me he was sorry for dumping me, that asshole. Sorry, but it's true. Then he said that this was the last time I'll ever hear from him. I tried to get him to tell me what was going on and then he told me about Damon and his gang. And it's not just them, the whole freaking school had been treating him this way because he got a red card from them or something. And the red card meant that the students were allowed to do whatever they want to him. It's been horrible! So now-"

I interrupted my friend's babbling. She could convey what could be a few sentences into a long winded paragraph. "Are you saying he's trying to commit suicide?"

"Yes, oh yes, I tried to talk him out of it but he hung up on me and won't take my calls. Bonnie, you've got to come over. You have to come with me to stop him. We can't let him go through with this, even if I do hate his guts."

"I coming, I'm coming," I panted, shoving my homework aside and packing my purse one handled. "Where are you?"

"I'm at his school, Bon. He's on the roof, and people are trying to talk him out of it. But it's no use, he refused to listen. He says he wants to jump the moment Damon Salvatore is there to watch. He wants him to feel the regret forever."

"Did someone tell Damon to stay away?" I asked breathlessly, trying to do my shoes with only one hand. _Next time, I'm going to try mastering the art of balancing my cell phone on my shoulder._

"Yes! But he says he'll jump at 6pm if Damon didn't show."

I glanced at the clock and gulped. 6pm was only 20 minutes away. The same time it will take for me to get there.

"On my way," I muttered into the phone, then ended the call and rushed down the stairs.

I grabbed my mum's car keys. I haven't passed my driving test but this was certainly the fastest mode of transport available to me. Luckily, there were hardly any red lights or traffic so I reached the Salvatore's private school in record time with 3 minutes to his 6 pm deadline. A huge crowd of people were ogling the solitary figure on the edge of the roof. I glared in disgust. People were actually trying to get the suicide on film?

I scanned the crowds for Elena, but couldn't spot her. Where was she? There was no time to find her anyway. I saw Derek glanced at his watch, and a determined set came over him. Why wasn't anyone stopping him? I quickly shoved my way through the crowds and finally found the entrance to the door. Up the steps, race along the corridor, up more steps, until I found the service entrance that led to the roof. It had been left open. I came out and saw a crowd of teachers and Elena trying to plead with Derek.

There were 30 seconds left, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

I saw Derek bend his knees and saw his feet rise from the ground. I heard screams and gasps. I saw the crowd on the roof move forward as Elena yelled his name. And then I was running to him , shoving my way through the human wall. The next thing I knew was my body was balancing precariously on the edge of the roof.

And Derek was saved.

**Okay! That's it for the chapter! I'm basing most of the storyline on the Korean version of BoF. In that series, the heroine saves a guy from killing himself, and to silence her on this topic the school offers her a scholarship into their school as a bribe. So this bit was necessary, sorry if it wasn't to your liking.**

**By the way, I hoped the characters didn't come off as too OOC. I was trying to fit in a little of the hero's and heroine's character from the show, so please bear with me! Once again, please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3 The New School and a Cute Guy

**23bNrAuLcEaTs**

**Thanks! I'm glad you like my story **

**Thesocialriotmachine**

**Yeo, I think it will mostly be her…and yep, Elena is Gaeul! Now help me. Who should I make as Yi Jung?**

**Moonlight16**

**Thanks! I'm glad you like the suspense xD**

**Lauren xx**

**Literally. Hehe**

**Midnightquiver**

**Derek had to be retarded to make it work. **

**Nothing much to say this time…anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter **

"I'll have my breakfast in bed, Mum," I mumbled. The house was unusually noisy tonight. I could hear voices and footsteps and the shuffling of papers. I could even hear the coffee brewing in the kitchen. I didn't know why, but after saving Derek I was more susceptible to hearing indistinct sounds.

And the one thing I could hear loud and clear was my mum cleaning my room.

Honestly, who wears slippers that squeak so noisily when she moves? I groaned as she shuffled around the room fussily putting my stuff toys into my closet (yes, I have them. So sue me) and muttering about how the house was being run over by mad men that wore suits at seven in the morning…

It was only SEVEN? Did they not think I will be tired after risking my life to rescue a psycho yesterday?

"MUM, PLEASE GO OUTSIDE. IT'S WAY TO EARLY FOR AN IMPROMPTU SPRING CLEANING," I bellowed from under the covers.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Bonnie? There's two men outside, they want to see you. I think they are representatives from Salvatore Holdings, they came to see you regarding the incident that took place yesterday at their school-"

"Yes, well, tell them to come back later, I'm sleeping," I mumbled, burrowing deeper into my bed.

In an instant, my mother had ripped the comforter off the bed, handing me clothes with orders to get dress.

"What are these?" I demanded, fumbling with the buttons on my blazer. It was black with white lines outlining the pockets, the cuffs, the collar and the hem. Underneath it I was wearing a white blouse with a red tie. And the skirt, it was the shortest skirt I ever saw. It was red check and made even my short legs stretch miles below the hem. I tugged at it uncomfortably, wondering why my mother was making me wear such weird clothes.

"These, are your new school uniform," my mother said briskly, handing me my school bag. I opened it- it was filled with school books, all new, unknown books. They looked new and completely foreign to me. Not the books that I was used to at Mystic Falls high anyway.

"Wait…I'm going to a new school?" I asked, dazed.

"Congratulations, you finally get it," my mother said sarcastically as she handed me a pair of knee high socks and a pair of black platform Mary Janes. "That was just what I had been trying to tell you for the past 20 minutes."

"But…why?"

"You know what?" my mother stood up and planted her hands on her hips. "I'll tackle this mess after breakfast. Now go downstairs for your breakfast."

"I…" but she didn't even give me time to finish my sentence. She simply grabbed my arm and shoved me out of the room.

"Wait!" I blurted. "I haven't brushed my hair!"

Mom stopped walking and appraised my severe case of bed head. "Right." And she doved back inside my room to grab my hairbrush. When she reappeared brandishing the required object, she refused to hand it to me.

"OW!" I yelped as she dragged the bristles so hard handfuls of hair left my scalp. "Watch it! I'm rather fond of that scalp, you know!"

"Stop yelling," Mom said calmly, dragging the brush through each section of my curls, before replacing them on the dressing room table. "Okay, you're good to go."

"Go where?" I tried asking, but she ignored my question and propelled me into the kitchen, aka Mom central. Which probably explained why she had brought the two men in business suits there instead of the living room.

"Okay," she announced, pulling me in front of her. "She's ready."

"Ready? Ready for what? I demanded."

"Going to your new school, of course!"

"But where is this famous new school?" I asked again, somewhat desperately now.

My mother threw up her hands exasperatedly. "You honestly don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The school that you're going!"

"Let me answer that," the shorter of the men in the business suit interjected.

I glared at him. _Finally, I was getting some answers! _"Where is the school I'm going, and what do you two have to do with it?"

Mom forced me into a chair and wordlessly handed me my breakfast-pancakes. It was normally a Sunday morning treat, so I didn't understand why she decided to prepare it today. Something was definitely up. Not that I hadn't realised it earlier, but this confirms it.

The man looked at me like I was nuts. He took a deep breath. "Miss McCullough, how about we start over with some basic introductions to save further confusion later on. My name is Allan Jones, and this is my colleague, William McIntyre. We're representatives sent by Giuseppe Salvatore, President and CEO of Salvatore Holdings. We're here today in regard of the attempted suicide of a student at our school that took place yesterday."

I blinked at them. "Er, I'm Bonnie McCullough."

Allan Jones' lips twitched at my perfunctory introduction. "As you know, a student attempted suicide on the premises of the Salvatore High School yesterday."

"Why don't you cut right to the chase, Mr Jones, I know all about this already."

"Very well then. Mr Salvatore has personally sent me to thank you for saving the company from what would have been a rather scandalous and not to mention embarrassing incident. So on behalf of Mr Salvatore, his staff and family, I thank you for doing what you did yesterday."

"…"

"And I also heard that you happened to be an excellent swimmer."

I was caught off guard. How had this stranger found out about that?

"Er…I'm sorry, but how did you know about that?"

"I took the liberty of doing some background research on you before arriving, Miss McCullough. I hope you don't mind that."

"Of course…not…"

His brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"What I meant to say was, of course not," I said, putting an innocent smile on my face. _What would you have done if I did mind? Will you have knocked your head on the wall to give yourself amnesia so you will forget all that you found out about me?_

His face smoothed. "I see. Anyway, I presumed that you aspire to represent America in the Olympics in swimming."

"Naturally," I muttered. He already knew all about this. Why did he keep trying to confirm all this information with me anyway?

"I wonder if you knew, Miss McCullough, that Salvatore High has a scholarship for extremely talented athletes?"

I swallowed a mouthful of pancake. "The name is Bonnie. And no, I didn't know that."

"Well, anyway, we do. Every year, a few students-usually about 4 or 5- are handpicked by Mr Salvatore himself to enter the school through a sports scholarship. These students will be trained by the best coaches in the country with the best facilities money could buy before being sent off to train with national team for up to 2 years before they represent America in the Olympics. These students, unlike most other young competitors, get the opportunity to experience firsthand what it was like to be under an intensive training program that is modelled to be similar of that of an young athlete training with the national team. Except, being still a student, what we lose in terms of practice hours, we make up in terms of training facilities and the fact that our students got to do this sort of training from a much younger age."

"Uh huh," I choked out after taking a large bite of pancake. "And your point is…?"

"When Mr Salvatore heard that you were a very good swimmer, he decided to accept you into the school through a scholarship. Your education will totally be free, and other expenses- such as books and uniforms- will be paid for by the school. He thought that this will be a perfect opportunity to allow you to improve your swimming skills as well as repay you for rescuing the poor boy that tried to jump off the school building.

I gawked at him, then remembered that I had a mouthful of chewed up pancake. "Wait. Are you basically saying that I had been accepted into Salvatore High School?"

Now Allan Jones was looking sort of tired. Well, you'll be, if you kept beating around the bush instead of saying all that has to be said in one go.

"Yes, Miss McCullough, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Bonnie."

"Sorry, Bonnie. Anyway, Mr Salvatore hopes very much you will accept his offer…he hates to see potential talent being wasted."

I hesitated.

Salvatore High School? Hoo boy, if I accepted this offer it would mean that I would have broken the promise to myself. I swore never to get entangled in the business of Damon Salvatore and his famous gang again. If I went to the school it would meant having to see him and his friends on a daily basis. Not that I cared, but it would be awkward, knowing that he and his gang actually drove Derek to suicide and that I had rescued him.

Also, the crowd that went to Salvatore High school was spheres apart from the type of world I was used to. In my world, satisfied meant getting a new pair of shoes at H&M for half price. Theirs was acquiring a limited edition pair of Jimmy Choos, usually at a sum that went above a thousand. They did designer. I did mass produced.

And Elena, what about Elena? Elena had been my best friend since preschool. What would I do without her? I had never been separated from her through preschool and middle school and even now in Mystic Falls High school before. My stomach squeezed itself into complicated knots. How could I survive, without my best friend and sole confidante, in a totally new environment where green stood for money and not environmentally friendly? How could I survive, stuck in the same building with a manic gang for seven hours, five hours a day? Honestly, it was bad enough already having to talk to him that one time.

Then again…

Swimming had always been my passion since young. It was another promise to myself. I told myself to do whatever it takes to be a first class swimmer some day. Not that I will resort to underhand methods or anything, but this was a golden opportunity, and I knew it wouldn't happen twice. I did know many talented athletes that trained at this school often got the chance to compete in the Olympics. So why not…

"I'm not sure," I found myself muttering to the Allan Jones and William McIntyre.

Jones frowned. He had probably never met a student not keen to attend Salvatore High School before.

"Actually, Miss- Bonnie, the uniform and books have already been prepared. Your name has already been added to the class register. So I do hope that you will come…"

Why were they so keen for me to come anyway! I was nothing special, just a lowly high school student who excelled at swimming and saved their school from a possible scandal…

Oh.

I got it.

"I get it," I said out loud.

Jones looked taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"The school doesn't really want me there, do they, Mr Jones? They just want me to keep quiet about this whole affair."

Allan Jones turned crimson. "That is but a small part of the reason as to why we want you to attend, Miss McCullough."

"Bonnie. Admit it, Mr Jones. You had a confidentiality agreement prepared, haven't you?"

"It was prepared out of security concerns, that's all. After all, Mr Salvatore has Salvatore Holding's best interests at heart."

"I see. But even if I refused your offer to attend the school, I would still have to sign it." I deliberately didn't make it sound like a question.

"Naturally," he tried to say it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look Mr Jones, if you want me to sign it, just say so. Because I am not interested in attending your school one bit."

A look of surprise crossed his face. "Sorry?"

"You heard me, Mr Jones," I said in a steely tone. "I don't want to attend Salvatore High school."

"Honey, are you sure about this?" I heard Mom say behind me. I had nearly forgotten her presence. "It's a very good school, and a golden opportunity! Imagine what kind of possibilities it could open up for you…"

"But I don't want to leave Mystic Falls, my friends and Elena too, Mom. I'm happy where I am. Why fixed it if it's not broken?"

Jones coughed. "If I may interrupt, Bonnie, but two of my colleagues are bringing Miss Gilbert to the school right this minute."

"You mean she's attending Salvatore High School too?" I yelped.

"Yes, of course. We are giving her an art scholarship. I heard her art was exceptional."

I was silent for a moment. Of course. Elena knew the reason behind Derek's attempted suicide too. That was why they decide to bribe us. It was lucky for them that Elena was good at art, and I at swimming.

"Well, that changes things," I said. To tell the truth, I didn't really care much for my class at Mystic Falls High anyway. Elena was my only true friend there. Besides, there was also the added bonus of the swimming…

"Alright," I heard myself say. "I'll go."

"Really?" Jones asked.

"Yes, really," I confirmed.

I heard my mother sigh in relief.

"Good." Allan Jones gave a self congratulatory smile before reaching into his briefcase and bringing out a sheaf of documents covered in fine print. "This, as you probably know, Bonnie, is the confidentiality agreement. Please sign it, then the limo will take you to the school. And your mother has to sign it too, seeing as you are still a minor. Breach of contract will lead to reimbursement of the scholarship fees, not to mention legal fines and possible jail time for your parents. So please go though it carefully and remember to keep up to your end of the contract."

I took his pen, took a deep breath, and hastily scrawled my name on every page of the legal documents. Then my mom did the same. When it was done, Jones and McIntyre both shook my mother's hand and led me to the car waiting outside.

During the twenty minute journey, we passed Mystic Falls High. I watched as all of my classmates chatted among themselves on the front lawn as they waited for the bell to go. They were all dressed in home clothes. It felt weird to wear a uniform again. If only I knew that the last Friday had been the last time I will enter the school. I would have treasured my last moments there more. It seemed like light years since Elena had come crying on my doorstep too. Had it only been less than two days ago?

Too soon, we reached Salvatore High school.

It was swarming with students, girls dressed exactly like me and boys dressed in long pants and a long sleeved blazer over a buttoned shirt. The car drove past the front gate and dropped me off at a hidden side entrance to the school.

"Good bye, Bonnie, and good luck," Jones said as I got awkwardly out of the car. McIntyre merely nodded.

I trailed uncertainly through the lush gardens that surrounded the school. The side entrance led to a hidden path barely visible under the thick undergrowth. Gnarled old trees curled over with age, and the bushes poke their long withered leaves at me. I could make out the main building in the distance, but I couldn't see any type of entrance too it.

Oh well, if I was too get lost, this was a beautiful place to get lost in anyway. It was so cool and lonely and peaceful with only the rustling trees and the plants and the sound of soft music-

Music?

I turned my head around a spotted a flash of white. As I neared the spot, the music became clearer. It was then that I made out a masculine figure, dressed almost totally in white, playing a violin with his back to me.

The music was beautiful. I didn't care much for classical music but this one sounded lovely, and it matched the surroundings, like a cliché scene from some sappy movie.

Okay, I take that back. I spoilt the moment after tripping over a tree root. I steadied myself by holding onto a tree trunk but I dropped my bag, which sounded extra loud when it went 'plop' on the ground.

The figure stopped playing and turned to me. I looked up and stifled a gasp at the familiar features.

It was Stefan Salvatore.

**Gosh, my neck hurts after typing this. As usual, please give me your opinions! I love to hear what you have to say :D**


	5. Chapter 4 Much ado about everything

**Petite-vampirette : thanks! I love your name :D**

**Midnightquiver: Oh~ was it that obvious :O anyway, thanks for the review!**

**x-RandomChick-x: Well I always felt Bonnie was portrayed as a damsel one too many times… it started to get pretty annoying. So meet the new Bonnie! I like it that you like her :D**

**ShiningSun255-Hey! Thanks for the review :D**

**Dawn330-Hi! Thanks hehe :D**

**I'm sorry I took awhile to update this, but I had major writer's block and spent hours just staring at the computer screen. To make up for it I wrote a super long chappie for you guys, okay? Well, long by my standards anyway. **

**Disclaimer : Oh dear, most of the events in this story are based on events in Boys Over Flowers. And they don't belong to me. I hope you know that.**

**The characters belong to L.J Smith or her publishers anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

My mind was a blank as I stared at Stefan and his raised eyebrows. Apathetic and aloof, he looked at me without much interest.

"…"

I didn't know what I should say to break the silence. I couldn't even remember my name.

I hated the way I was feeling right now. Vulnerable. Losing my wits. Dazed and sucker punched because I had met a handsome guy. Heck, I couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence anymore.

And anyway, since when did I plan to say something to Stefan Salvatore?

"…"

The silence was getting unbearable. I wished he would say something. Anything. Even if it was just to tell me to get lost. At least, I would have an excuse to just turn around and walk away without saying a word to him.

Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it was going to happened.

It was down to me.

"So, er," I said, slightly desperately, twisting my fingers nervously. "I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but I'm…kinda lost."

He raised one already raised eyebrow just a fraction higher. If he doesn't watch out it was going to disappear altogether.

It must have sounded stupid to him. Lost in a school. Who actually gets lost in the school? Especially since I haven't even technically entered the school yet. Well guess what? It's possible. If the school's name is Salvatore High School.

I took the eyebrow rising as an indication that he had understood what I was saying, and that he wasn't going to give me some form of verbal reply. "So…can you point me in the right direction?"

His expression smoothed out somewhat as he pointed his bow towards my left. I spotted a tiny little path that was just visible among the greenery, like stepping stones in a pond. And unlike stepping stones, it was nearly invisible. _Well, that's certainly convenient._

"Oh, I see it. Well, thanks," I said breezily, and turn to walk down the path. To my surprise, he didn't go back to playing his violin immediately.

"By the way," I said, turning around. "Just, um, go back to whatever it is you were doing. Don't mind me!" I managed to say hastily. "Kay, well, byeee!"

And then I booked out of there.

I followed the path like he had said (non verbally) and eventually stumbled upon the lawn I had seen when the car had driven by the school.

It was covered in students all wearing the same uniform as me. I was suddenly thankful that we wore uniforms because if we were to wear home clothes, I'll stick out like a sore thumb. And I probably wouldn't like that.

I looked around the place uncertainly, not sure where to go.

Then I remembered the official looking envelope in my bag I had seen before I went down for breakfast with the two dweebs. Wondering what could possibly be in it; I sat down on a nearby stone bench and felt inside my new Kipling backpack. And I thought it was expensive. I actually saw people carrying Dolce and Gabbana backpacks.

It was an envelope made of old parchment with a green seal. _Harry Potter much?_

I ripped opened the seal and fumbled inside. Out came some documents as well as a brochure and a letter.

I set the things on the seat next to mine and read the letter first.

_Dear Bonnie McCullough,_

_Enclosed you will find your timetable and some background information of the school. Also, please proceed to the administrative office to fill out some documents before class starts for the day. Please accept my heartiest congratulations on your acceptance into the school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Giuseppe Salvatore, CEO of Salvatore Holdings_

I blinked at the terse letter. Call me stingy, but does he really need such a large piece of parchment to scribble four lines? I'm pretty this letter wasn't written by him too. He probably got a secretary for this kind of jobs, and simply signed it when it was done. What a jerk.

I shoved the note back into the envelope and opened the brochure of the school.

The first page contained a photograph of it in all its glory, when it first opened in 1974.

I held up the picture and compared it to the building of today. The school of today was no different from the one of yesterday, except maybe there were now new wings added to the school, and that it had been repainted. You couldn't tell that the school was more than 30 years old just by looking at the building too. It was probably only because Giuseppe Salvatore's father was so rich he could afford to maintain it in its original state until today.

_Salvatore High School was previously known as Salvatore Academy, and only opened to boys until 1998, when Giuseppe Salvatore, CEO of Salvatore Holdings took over his father's entire empire, which included the school. This building, which was originally the a hunting lodge, was demolished to make way for the new school, after Michael Salvatore, founder of Salvatore High School, bought the rights to the land on which the school currently stands on. Apart from the stable block, any other remnants of the lodge was completely removed. Even the forest that used to surround it was cut down as newer establishments were set up in this vicinity. All that remains of the forest is the untamed bit of land that surrounds the school and separates it from the rest of the neighborhood._

_When this school was established, it immediately became famous due to high academic and sports standards. Giuseppe Salvatore himself attended this school as a young boy and excelled visibly in sports like fencing and riding. The stable block was enlarged and various horses were imported. A riding arena was also built as well as a riding track. The school was most famous for riding as back then, it was only a sport that rich people could afford. However, Michael Salvatore awarded many scholarships to students that showed talent in riding but were unable to pay the school fees. Because of this their education at Salvatore High School were totally free and they later went on to represent America in various international sport meets, including the Olympics. _

I snorted to myself. Even the brochure itself sounded snobby. I skipped through many paragraphs in the 'brief' history and finally came to the one about the sports programs and facilities.

Oh boy, there were many sports. Fencing, riding, tennis, hockey, gymnastics, soccer, netball, ice-skating … holy moly! Was there an ice rink in the school, is that it?

Finally my eyes came upon the last paragraph, which was small compared to-you got it- riding.

_It was only in 1997 that Michael Salvatore decided to include the sport of swimming into the many other sport activities on the list. During the late 1990s and early 2000s it was the boom days of the company. It was mostly due to the fact that Michael Salvatore was near retiring age and that his son, Giuseppe, was to take over this glorious empire that was constructed from scratch. The resulting publicity ( not to mention the scandal about the various protests to allow girls into the school) made father and son sit down to think about a way that girls could excel in this school. Giuseppe Salvatore picked swimming._

_An entirely new wing was constructed to house the swimming pool and all the other facilities budding swimmers need to train their bodies for competitive swimming. The construction was completed in mid 1998, and by then Michael Salvatore had already passed on his company to his son. Giuseppe Salvatore spent an estimated 5 million dollars in upgrading and constructing various new facilities for the sudden influx of students, as by that time girls were allowed to join the school. Most of the swimmers were female. _

Then there was a list of students that had won awards in several competitions.

I flipped through the rest of the documents without much interest. There was a timetable and a map of the school, and some administrative forms. Remembering that I had to head to the administrative office to sort out my forms, I unfolded the map and found that it was not far from here. So I set off in the direction for the office.

I attracted some attention during my saunter across the grounds. I could feel lots of eyes burning into the back of my head and people ogling me without seeming concern that I may catch them staring. I stared at my new Mary Janes and heard whispers spread around me like a fire. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but judging from the giggles and snickers, I could tell they weren't friendly.

After the torturous long walk across the lawn, I finally reached the sanctuary of the school office, and away from the stares. I gave myself a little shake to compose myself, and then headed into the office.

After a few boring minutes of filling out some documents, I emerged cautiously from the office.

For some unknown reason, I could see a hug crowd of students gathered at the entrance to the school. The girls were making squealing noises, and for some reason I immediately thought about the wounded bottlenose dolphin I spotted on a cruise once.

Judging from the way they were jumping up and down, and the way they were continuously squealing, made me wonder if Justin Bieber or Ian Somerhalder was visiting the school or something **(A/N : lol funny idea huh? :x) . **Maybe.

Somehow, I think it was because of another reason.

I fumbled a little with the papers in my red Kipling backpack, securing a spot in the crowd next to a guy who was showing off his new Armani jacket to his friends. "Do you know how expensive it was?" he bragged. "Well, let me give you a clue. It's so exclusive, there's only ten like this in the whole world, and only three in America! I have one, and it seems like Damon Salvatore himself has one too…"

"Dude, that's cool," one of his friends chimed, punching him on the shoulder, only to earn himself a glare.

"Watch out! Mind the fabric; it's probably worth more than your hand."

"Sorry, Tyler," Tyler's unfortunate friend mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Was that how it was like in high school? Gold over bros? Okay, that was terrible comparison.

Then I felt someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around cautiously.

"Bonnie!" my best friend cried.

I gasped. "Elena! Thank God!" We hugged each other. She was wearing the same uniform as me, only it looked way better than her, the short skirt playing up to her long legs. She had an identical Kipling bag, except hers was blue, the same lapis lazuli shade as her eyes. And she was wearing a beret that matched her whole ensemble.

"What's with the crown?" I asked, touching the beret.

She adjusted it and grinned. "Art scholarship student, hello? I must look the part!" she trilled, spinning around to emphasize her words.

"Hmms, it looks like I forgot to put on my swimming cap and goggles this morning," I said sarcastically, pretending to look upset.

"Have no fear!" Elena declared, calling my bluff. "I knew that would happened, so I prepared them for you." She reached inside her bag and took out the items, then held them up to me.

I laughed. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm," she said mischievously. "If you don't, I'll have to cart it around the whole day. For goodness sake, just wear them already! You wear them when you go swimming, don't you?"

"Ew, but not when I'm at school! Look, I'll carry it for you, okay?"

She grinned wickedly, then tossed me the cap and goggles, which I quickly stored in my backpack.

"So what's with the congregation?" she asked, nodding towards the crowds of students arranged around the entrance to the school.

"No idea. Maybe those fashion designers are showing up with a uniform alternative to the current one."

"What? I like this one, it's cute!"

"You mean, cu-**ewww**t," I corrected. "C'mon, let's go closer for a better look."

I grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer to the center of the crowd, dodging under armpits and bags (there are occasional pluses to being short). Elena whimpered and her hand shot up to prevent stuff from knocking her beret over.

I stopped behind three girls. They were three, very gorgeous, very pretty girls, but they refused to make room for me.

"Ew, back off," one muttered, slamming her expensive Jimmy Choo bag into my chest, knocking the breath out of me.

I retaliated by shoving my own bag into the small of her back.

She turned and glared at me, her pretty face contorted. "What's your problem, bitch?"

"You?" I sniped.

She took in a sharp intake of breath. I thought she was going to punch me with her manicured hand, when a scream rang across the babble of voices.

"_They're here!"_

Immediately the girl whipped around, so fast that her long brown hair slapped the side of my face. I cupped my stinging cheek and yelped, but she didn't even seem to notice. Instead, her eyes were glued to the school doors, which were slowly opening.

I stood on my toes to get a better look, and saw fours silhouettes in the doorway, arranged in some sort of formation. I raised my eyebrows and gave Elena a confused look.

The three girls in front of me started to hyperventilate.

", IT'S THEM, IT'S THEM!" screamed the girl whose hair had hit me. She wasn't the only one behaving that way. Many other girls looked ready to pass out at the sight of the four guys entering the school.

I recognized them immediately. Stefan, Sage, Shinichi and Damon, who was at the lead. Of course. I rolled my eyes at Elena, who looked appalled at the way the students were behaving. Okay, why were this people behaving this way around these guys in particular?

They walked down the makeshift aisle the students had made like it was a runway with aloof expressions on their faces. So that was where Stefan had gotten that look. And then I realized that Damon was wearing the coat, the one that I had seen on the other guy, Tyler or something.

And then the entourage stopped walking. All of them. At the same time. It was as though Damon had some sort of secret code that could tell his fellow gang members when and where they should stop. And he had chosen to stop in front of the three girls, who were in front of me, and were giggling away girlishly, probably thinking he wanted to say something to them. I shrank back from his sight, feeling uncomfortable about seeing him after the suicide incident and the night in the alley. His gaze fell on me for a moment but then swept past me and stopped on Tyler, who were standing next to me and his friends.

Tyler looked uncomfortable- he shifted around uneasily inside his posh jacket, looking anyway but at Damon.

Damon's voice was soft, "I give you five seconds."

Tyler looked up at him, startled. "W-what?"

"Five," Damon said simply.

Now Tyler was looking positively terrified. "What- Is it something I did?"

"Four…"

Tyler glanced at his friends helplessly, but all of them stared back at him with wide, scared eyes, and I could tell that they were as clueless as he.

"Three…"

The poor guy swallowed and stared at his feet, waiting for the inevitable punishment that would befall him. I didn't exactly know what Damon was so pissed about, but if I was Tyler, I'll take that jacket off.

"Two…" Tyler was sweating visibly now, and the whole crowd was watching with bated breath to see what was about to happen.

"One." Damon paused for awhile after the one, then looked towards Sage, who was standing at slightly behind him. "Sage," he said lazily. "Do you have any more of that juice left over from your breakfast this morning?"

"Yes," Sage said, giving a brief nod. "Do you want me to give it to you?"

Damon held up his hand. A silent consent.

Sage reached inside his expensive coat and pulled out a tiny bottle of orange juice, which he handed to Damon. He took it, then his other hand suddenly shot up to grab Tyler by the lapels of his fancy coat. Jerking hard, he pulled him to the front, right before him.

"Unscrew this," he said, handing the bottle to Tyler.

With shaking hands, Tyler promptly did as he was told. Damon snatched the bottle away from his hands without a word of thanks, then seized him again by the coat lapels. He held the bottle up.

Everyone let out a gasp.

With a cruel smile on his face Damon tipped the contents of the bottle all over Tyler's jacket.

I let out a second gasp, and Elena shot me a horrified look.

Damon slowly let the rest of the juice trickle out, until he was satisfied. Then, he let go of the jacket. Tyler stumbled as he nearly lost his balance. His eyes were wide as he stared down at the stain on his jacket in horror.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Damon said evenly, before replacing the cap back onto the bottle. Then, he forced it into Tyler's hand.

As the group of them walked off towards the floating staircase (yes, you read that right. This school is really rich), Tyler was mobbed. Not just by his friends, but by other people, all wanting to-get this- collect the bottle. Because apparently, it had touched Damon's and Sage's hands.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered under my breath as Elena and I stared at the students now fighting over the bottle. One of the bitchy girls who was in front of us earlier had gotten it, and was now laughing with her friends as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Those boys were horrible," Elena glared in the direction of the stairs. "How can they get away with it?"

"Having second thoughts about them, aren't we?" I sniped. "I can't believe they are so popular!"

Then I felt someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, bitch," the girl whose hair had whipped me said as Elena and I turned around. "We have a score to settle."

"You settled it already, you and your stupid hair," I replied.

She gave me a poisonous smile. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Who are you?" Elena asked curiously, and I realized she hadn't seen the exchange between both of us.

"You don't know us?" I'm surprised," she said back, then struck a pose. "Miranda."

Her blonde friend did the same. "Sunny."

And her red headed friend took on the same pose too. "Ginger."

They held it for a moment longer, and then dropped the pose.

"We're the three reigning princesses of Salvatore High School, so next time, when you are addressing us; do take care to be more polite. You wouldn't want to get on our bad side. However, since today are your first days, we'll let it slide." Ginger said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's real kind of you, I'm sure," Elena said sarcastically. "You and Damon Salvatore, you guys make a right pair."

To our surprise, Ginger beamed. "Thank you."

"Wait. You mean you actually like being compared to that idiot?" I asked, shocked.

"That idiot? Damon Salvatore?" Ginger gasped, her mouth shaped like an o as she stared at us. "Seriously, how can you call Damon Salvatore an idiot? He's like, the hottest thing in school."

"In the country," Sunny added seriously.

"In the world,' Miranda put in.

"O…kay… that's a little too much of an exaggeration," I said suspiciously. Were these girls pulling my leg?

"Serious-leh, do you know so little about him?" Miranda asked with a roll of her eyes.

"What should I know about him?"

"He's, Damon freaking Salvatore. He's rich, smart, popular, witty, not to mention as sexy as hell… he's basically freaking perfect. What's not to like? Everyone loves him. And the rest of the F4 are the same."

"F4?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, that's the name of their group. Sage, Shinichi and Stefan are all good looking, but not a patch on Damon." Sunny exclaimed.

"Not even close," Ginger added.

"Wait, I thought they call themselves the Salvatores?" Elena asked.

Now all three rolled their eyes. "That's what the commoners think, of course. And judging from that cheap beret, it's obvious both of you belong in that category," Ginger smirked.

"Judging from your wonky nose, I'll say that your plastic surgeon botched up the surgery," I retorted, because I could see that Elena was hurt by the comment.

Ginger gasped. "What?"

Miranda stepped forward until we were practically nose to nose. "Watch your words, or someday, you may get killed for talking too much."

"Carry on like this, and you can win the Queen Bitch award," I snapped back.

"I'm not gonna get you today, because it's Be kind to Animals' week," Miranda hissed. "But put another toe out of the line, and that's it. You're screwed."

And then, she and her friends stalked off.

"Are you ready to get out of the pool yet?" Elena called from the side, her blue eyes flickering with amusement.

"Just two more laps!" I yelled before diving under the surface of the water again.

I powered up and down the pool. Two laps was very short for me. I usually swan fifty while practicing. Satisfied, I pushed myself out of the pool and dripped my way towards where Elena was waiting, with dry clothes and clean towels.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, wrapping a towel around my shivering body as she walked me to the showers.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" Elena yelled.

"Yeah, fine." I called from inside the cubicle. The shower cubicles were huge, bigger than the public showers at the swimming pool where I usually swam. And the shower had high water pressure too. I stripped out of my wet swim suit, then stood under the jet of water and let out a relieved sigh as the hot water relaxed my aching back muscles. This was heaven. Maybe going to this school wasn't so bad after all. Apart from the morning spate with Miranda and her clique, things went smoothly. Except that Elena and I had to starve during lunch since we couldn't afford the type of food they were selling. Honestly! Sashimi? Buddha jumps over the wall? I hadn't even heard that dish before!

After I was done with the shower, I put on my uniform and zipped up the school's regulation sweat suit. Elena was waiting for me outside, and she was grinning.

"Look was I got!" she exclaimed, and handed me an ice cream cone. I raised an eyebrow at her. "The chef back there gave me the leftover gelato from lunch," she giggled. "It's dee-lish, huh?"

"Nice," I said appreciatively, only I wasn't talking about the ice cream. "Real smooth, Elena."

She grinned and licked her ice cream. "Let's go, then. I think we're the only ones still here."

We walked along the huge stone steps that led down towards the lawn.

And then I spotted the four dreaded figures.

"Great, enemy at 11'o clock," I hissed at Elena.

She rolled her eyes. "So? Just ignore them."

"Hello? Awkward much!"

"Honestly, Bonnie! It'll be fine."

It turned out it wasn't.

Elena slipped on the last few steps and her hand immediately shot out to break the fall. Both hands. Including the one with the ice cream.

The cone went soaring through the air and came to land, face down…

On Damon Salvatore's fancy shoes.

_Oh no, we're screwed,_ I screamed in my head.

Elena hastily scrambled to her feet and went to stand beside me.

I'm sorry," she mouthed.

Damon looked up at her, and his eyes were blazing.

"You're sorry?" he repeated mockingly. "If sorry makes everything okay why do you think there are laws and police in the world?"

"I'll…pay for the shoes," Elena stammered. Despite her previous assurances, she seemed afraid.

"You?" he scoffed. "Do you know how much this shoes caused? Do you really think YOU could replace them, bumpkin?"

Elena kept quiet.

"Since you can't, I don't know why I shouldn't sue you now." Damon continued.

"Look, I'll do anything!" Elena finally burst out.

"Anything?" there was a sly look on his face.

"Yes, anything," she said weakly.

"Fine." Damon held the soiled shoe in front of him. "Lick it."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"I said, lick it," Damon repeated, a sadistic expression on his face.

"I…" Elena stared at me helplessly.

I glared at Damon. "Why are you doing this to her?"

He looked at me like he had just noticed me.

"It's none of your business."

"Didn't she say she'll pay you back for the shoes? Also, I'm sure someone like you has plenty of shoes. Why do you need her to clean it in sure an inhumane way?"

"Inhumane?" Damon chuckled. "I'll show you inhumane. If you lick this shoes instead of her, I'll forget about this whole incident."

Elena gasped and looked at me.

I glared at him and took a deep breath.

Then I bend down like I was going to lick his shoe.

"Bonnie! Don't do it!" Elena yelled, but Sage grabbed her roughly on the shoulder to shut her up.

Damon gave me a sadistic smile.

Then, with all my might, I straightened and smashed the melting ice cream in my hand right on his face.

**And…that's it! **

**I know Damon seems like a real jerk, but that won't last too long, I promise.**

**Also, the dish Buddha Jumps over the wall is a popular delicacy in my area, and very expensive. It's tasty, though!**

**By the way, Miranda, Sunny and Ginger don't belong to me. They are actually characters from Boys over Flowers!**


	6. Chapter 5 Scream at Ice Cream

**bookgothic : thank you!**

**thesocialriotmachine: God, I know…but I prefer Damon with the none curly hair =P As for the smiling part, you will have to wait and see .**

**midnightquiver: I was really happy when I read your review, thanks for making my day! Yours was one of the most awesome reviews I'd ever read I hope you like this chapter.**

**petite-vampirette: Did you watch it? I hoped you did! I won't be giving Damon Junpyo's hair though…**

**Fan: Now I feel guilty…hope you didn't have to wait long for this one!**

**I bet you guys thought I was dead or something. I honestly didn't mean to leave you guys hanging. But I was trying to figure out the best way to go from there. If you had watch the show, the heroine throws money at the hero as payment for the CLEANING of the shoes. But I think I want Bonnie to do something different, hmmm…**

**So put away your pitchforks and torches and wait for me to finish this story before killing me or something. If not, who will do the writing? xD**

**BPOV**

The moment the ice cream touched his disgusting face, he went down, mostly due to the shock of my assault.

I expect, with the fact that I had reduced the great Damon Salvatore to a messed up heap by my feet, I will be feeling all-powerful and exhilarated or something of that nature.

Instead, what I was thinking of was: _Ugh, what a waste of ice cream._

I mean, I wasn't exactly going to cry over the fact that Damon Salvatore had been utterly humiliated by a girl a good head shorter than him in front of his three friends, all of whom were supposed to look to him as a leader or something. As such, I was actually feeling pretty satisfied. I had pretty much struck a blow for bullied kids everywhere (namely, Tyler). If only I had a camera with me at the moment. The expression of his face with the ice cream slowly dripping down onto his stupid, expensive coat was priceless, literally. Who would have expected the son of such an affluent business man to be reduced to such a pathetic heap? The paps will have a field day.

I drop the sticky cone onto the ground. Having served its purpose, all the ice cream was now on my nemesis' face and hair and the only part salvageable about it was the cone. I was tempted to force it into the ice cream in his hair, but when I looked at his expression, I decided that that was not wise. I wasn't afraid of bullies- from young, all those lectures about bullies simply being cowards with low esteem had been severely drilled into me by my over protective mother, who was very worried that I wouldn't be able to handle the teasing about my petite frame. And Damon Salvatore and his friends, judging by the way they went about treating people, were bullies. So I kept telling myself that when I forced myself to look him in the eye.

Like those weird out videos showing flowers slowly opening their petals, Damon's face went from pale white to an embarrassed flushed red, before turning into a deep plum color that contrasted oddly with the melting ice cream all over his T-zone. His eyes, already as black as midnight, seemed to burn through me like lasers. My mind was telling me to feel scared, but I simply felt disgusted.

"Now, I hope you don't want me to lick your face clean for you."

The words hung in the air between us. The tension solidified into a thick, impenetrable block as Damon glared at me from the ground, with what seemed like hate in his eyes. And a flicker of something else. Something that seemed like…respect.

Then the flicker was gone. It was so quick; I thought I had imagined it.

"Because," I continued remorselessly. "I usually prefer to keep my mouth away from slime. And I don't mean the ice cream."

Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out some tissues, the swimming cap and the pair of goggles Elena had bought to school for me to wear earlier. I had used them for swimming, and both were still damp. Without taking my gaze of Damon, I flung the items down next to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena give me a quizzical look.

"I'm not going to pay for the shoes, because you ruined my ice cream and my day in general, so we are even," I very nearly growled. "However, you can have the tissues to clean yourself up. And if you think they aren't good for your sensitive skin, try disguising yourself with the goggles and cap. I pretty much guarantee no one could tell who you are. And if you want to go home incognito, I suggest you get rid of this three." I pointed at Sage, Stefan and Shinichi. "That's way too conspicuous. Now, if you don't mind, Elena and I are going to salvage what's left of our so far extremely miserable day. I very much hope we don't see each other again."

Before Damon could give a response, I grabbed Elena's elbow and stomped off briskly, in the direction of the exit. But after a few steps, I paused and turned to the three boys who were now helping Damon to his feet. Stefan stared at me, but Sage seemed to be fighting back a grin, and Shinichi gave me a small wink. I was guessing that they had been highly entertained by what had happened between Damon and I, and it gave me the impression that maybe they just weren't mindless slaves of Damon Salvatore after all. Because present in all their expressions were new found respect. Even Stefan. There was a twinkle in his green eyes that made him seemed like he was silently thanking me for what I did to Damon.

"By the way," I said, blithely speaking over Damon. "I want my cap and goggles back after today."

They didn't reply, but Stefan gave a tiny nod that none of the others noticed.

Hiding my smile, Elena and I continued towards the school's exit. Once we were safely out of earshot, Elena suddenly burst out into uncontrollable giggles. My cheeks were hurting after trying to contain my laughter for so long. We held onto each other helplessly as we laughed our fill. Whenever Damon's face surfaced in my memory I would be so overcome I burst into laughter once more. Luckily, there seemed to be nobody around to notice our behavior. Finally, Elena and I leaned against the gates of the school, giggling feebly and wiping the tears from our faces.

"My stomach hurts," gasped Elena, still chuckling. She dabbed at her eyes with a damp handkerchief. "Oh, Bonnie! I can't believe you stood up for me!" She screamed the sentence and whirled around to face me. "You just stood up to Damon Salvatore! Ohmigoshohmigosh, I can't believe it."

"Woah, calm down, Elena," I rolled my eyes. "It was time someone did something. People just let him get away with things all the time."

Elena sobered immediately. Her lapis lazuli eyes dimmed, and a shadow of worry fell over her pretty features. "I'm really glad you did that for me, Bonnie," she mumbled. "But…he's not going to forget or forgive this in a hurry, Bonnie."

"I know that," I said, trying to feel brave, but the rush of my behavior was gone and now I felt worried, especially since I had witnessed firsthand what had happened to Tyler AND Derek. "I don't mind, Elena, honestly. I just have to make sure I have an ice cream cone with me all the time." I tried to make a joke out of it to calm both her and myself down, but the fear on her face remained.

"You have to keep a low profile now, Bonnie. I don't care how much he and his friends provoke you. They are vicious. You saw how messed up Derek and Tyler was."

"Well, not all of them," I said, remembering Shinichi's wink and Sage's smile. "Honestly, Elena, it sorta looked like Shinichi and Sage were enjoying the fact that I had embarrassed their leader."

Elena frowned. "Yes, I saw that but that doesn't mean that they are nice people. It's their reflex reaction. They enjoy seeing anyone in trouble or in pain. It's like some twisted form of entertainment to them. Listen to me this time, Bon. Stay away from them. Hopefully, they won't think of getting back at you for this because you are a new student and all, but even then, the chances are slim."

"Gee, I'm glad you have so much confidence in me," I huffed. "I can take care of myself, Elena. Remember my roundhouse kick?"

Like I had expected, a smile spread over Elena's face. My roundhouse kick was famous throughout Mystic Falls. Nearly every boy that had hurt Elena had experienced it. It had became my signature move over the years, perfected after hours spent in from of the television, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer do it over and over again. I may look petite, but I know how to deliver a kick with style. Swimming helps.

"Alright," she sighed. "C'mon, it's late and I want to do some art. Let's go."

"Art?" I asked curiously as we set off. "What art?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Oh, just a certain boy's reaction when someone threw ice cream in his face."

I thought for awhile. "Okay then. Let's hurry."

We were nearly two hours late returning home though, because we were lost in the unfamiliar posh neighborhood. Every single house seemed identical. The limo had bought both Elena and I to school so we hadn't have noticed the surroundings. After wandering around for ages, I finally saw the alley that the bordered the upper class neighborhood and the lower class, the same alley I had first seen Damon. It led almost directly into my neighborhood. Elena and I stumbled through. Luckily, it was still light so they alley wasn't as scary as it should have been.

After biding Elena good bye, I trudged towards my house, where my mom was anxiously waiting for me in the kitchen with her arms folded and a frightening expression on her face.

"Hi, Mom," I said tiredly, falling into a chair and resting my head against the table.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my mom's voice was icily calm. The calm before the storm.

"I…was at school?" I mumbled, making it sound like a question. "Where else would I be?"

My mom looked at the clock. "It's nearly seven. You said you will be back by half past five. _Explain yourself_."

Uh oh. Suddenly, I felt awake.

"Um…you see, Elena and I got lost…"

"And you didn't think to telephone your panicky mother?" my mom's voice had now reached a strangled pitch.

"Oh…" realization dawned on me as I reached into my pocket for my phone. There were 15 missed calls and 27 angry text messages, all from the same person.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that," I mumbled, trying to make myself look as apologetic as possible.

My mom closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "I'm going to forget about this because this is your first day at a new, prestigious school and I don't want to ruin this experience for you."

_You didn't, but someone had already done it_, I thought, but said, "Thanks mom. I'm sorry about that."

My mom shot me a tired smile. "Do you need my help getting to school tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "No, Elena and I will be going together."

"If you're sure," she replied then left the kitchen.

After I dragged myself to the bathroom for a shower, I sat on my bed and pulled my diary out of the drawer which I usually kept locked.

I didn't write in my diary very often, but after going through the transition from child to teenager I realized that this diary was a very good outlet for my feelings. Especially with all the craziness between Elena and her boyfriends, the stress of divorce between my parents and my teenage hormones, I really needed somewhere to vent all my frustration.

I flipped my diary open. It had been a gift from Elena. She had designed the cover herself, and then had stitched the book together. It was made off what she said was elephant dung paper. It isn't as bad as it sounds. The dung paper felt nice to the touch and it also ensured I was more careful when I was writing. I tend to get carried away sometimes.

_So today, a surprise came in the form of a scholarship to Salvatore High School._

_I supposed it was really great that both Elena and I made it there, but we both know the real reason as to why._

_I really detest those corporate big shots like Giuseppe Salvatore. He is so obviously trying to buy silence with his wealth and power. This was something that went against my morals so I guessed that's why I was so reluctant to accept the scholarship in the first place. I know! It seems stupid of me especially since this school was so awesome and all and there's also this amazing swimming program. But I rather go back to Robert E Lee High instead if people at Salvatore High School were like Damon Salvatore. Honestly, this whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't decided to beat up Derek I wouldn't be at this hell hole of a school._

_Okay, maybe that's not totally fair since I kinda accepted the bribe (it looks horrible when I see it this way) but still. He's still the root of the problem._

_I can't believe he actually tried to do what he tried to do today. I don't even feel like writing it down, it was so degrading. But anyway, when Elena accidentally spilt ice cream on his fancy shoes, he went all bananas and asked her to lick it clean. So I smashed my ice cream into his face. What a waste of ice cream. Especially since I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. I had to waste it on his pretty (HAR HAR) face. _

_Needless to say I'm probably screwed now, with his reputation on all. He could be plotting my downfall even as I write this. Well, to hell with him. _

_Other than that, the school isn't too bad. And I must say, I met the female version of Damon too, aka Ginger. She and her bitchy friends Miranda and Sunny…there's no words to describe them. You could tell from their behavior that they were F4 (Salvatore's gang) groupies. When Elena and I arrived at school this morning there were a huge crowd of groupies screaming Damon's name and waiting for his arrival, ugh. How can anyone like someone who' so MEAN all the time?_

_It must be his looks. What he lacks in compassion, he makes up for in looks. I mean, even I have to admit he's pretty good looking, and I don't even like that guy._

_Yeah, that must be it…_

**DPOV**

"Stop the car, Brooke," I commanded the chauffeur.

Brooke the chauffeur blinked at me. "Sir?"

"You heard me Brooke," I snapped. "Stop the car."

The limo immediately came to a standstill.

I shrugged out of my filthy jacket and handed it to Brooke. "Dump it there, by that bin. Maybe some vagrant will find it and make a fortune with it."

Brooke stared at me in shock. I knew even a dimwit like him could guess how much my jacket had cost. He probably would have kept it and tried to sell it had I not been there with him. Sighing, he got out of the limo.

Sage whistled. "Feeling charitable today, Damon?" he asked, his voice heavily colored in the Italian accent I despised.

"Stop it," I snapped. "You and I both know you can speak English perfectly."

Sage rolled his eyes and smirked. "You like it too, Damon. Admit it," he retorted in a perfectly normal voice.

"Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?"

Sage shrugged. "No difference."

"Fine. The truth then. No, the accent is not something I like, so quit it."

"You're just jealous because the ladies like it."

"Shut up Sage, or you'll be walking home alone."

Sage shut up.

Stefan and Shinichi ignored us. Shinichi was texting- a girl, it seemed like, because he was grinning at the screen. I wondered who it must be this time. Judging from the size of his smile, it must be someone rich AND pretty this time. While I mentally went through the list of rich and pretty girls that he hadn't taken to bed yet, my eyes fell upon the items that girl – Bunny? Becky? Bonnie- had given me. I glared at the stupid swimming goggles and cap angrily. I knew she had asked me to return them, but I wished that I had remembered to ask Brooke to dump them with my jacket. Looks like I had to wait till I get home.

"Stefan, shove this somewhere where I can't see them," I commanded my brother, handing the two items to him. Stefan, who was staring at something that I couldn't see in his lap, looked up like he had forgotten I was there.

"What?" he asked, blinking rapidly.

I didn't like repeating myself, so I simply threw the stuff at his head. It landed on his lap.

Stefan jumped in his seat as though I had thrown boiling water at him. "Hey!" he protested, snapping out of the stupor that he seemed to be constantly drifting into nowadays. "Watch it!" He hastily shoved whatever he was holding into his pocket and stared at the cap and goggles in disgust. "What do you want me to do with this?

"Burn it, throw it, keep it, gift it, whatever. I don't care. As long as you get it away from me," I snapped.

Stefan rolled his eyes. He stuffed it under the seat and resumed his blank staring outside the window. I stared at him impatiently. He had been very moody lately, almost like a girl with PMS or something. Except maybe he's less irritated and just simply vaguer when spoken too. Luckily for him, this was something which I knew the solution too (unlike a girl's monthlies).

"Hey Stefan, have you heard from Caroline lately?" I asked conversationally.

Stefan whipped around to stare at me, his green eyes wide. "What?"

Sage saved me the trouble from repeating. "Yeah, you never mention her anymore." He grumbled. "I miss her. I thought she said she'll remember us little people when she was famous!"

Shinichi actually tore his eyes away from his cell phone to add his two cents. "Ah, Caroline," he said, putting a hand to his heart. "She's like wine-gets better with age."

Sage stared at him with disgust. "Look, Shinichi, when we need you to sprout corny quotes like that, we'll ask you. You didn't have to tell us."

Shinichi shrugged. "Whatever," he said dismissively, and went back to texting.

"Actually…" Stefan hesitated.

"Well?" I prompted.

"She told me she's coming back to Mystic Falls soon," he blurted.

I sighed in satisfaction while Sage and Shinichi let out a shocked gasp. "No way!" Sage whooped. He high-fived Shinichi, who nearly dropped his phone. You'll have to excuse their exuberance. They honestly admired Caroline, and it wasn't just because she was like hotness incarnate or anything. She was like a big sister to them, having known us since childhood. Caroline was the only one who could effectively control us four boys (with the exception of my elder sister) without any difficulty, and that was saying something. Privately, I thought it was a good thing that she and Stefan got together three years ago and were dating exclusively. She was a soothing influence on him. I mean, not that he was nuts or anything.

"Speaking of which…isn't your sister due back from Japan today?" Sage said slowly, looking at me.

"My sister…AH FUCK!" I screamed, suddenly remembering. Sage was right. Meredith had emailed to say she was returning to America with her husband, Alaric today. And if she was back at our family home…

"I won't be able to hold the meeting tonight!" I hissed.

"What meeting?" Stefan asked.

"How to get revenge on Becky, of course!"

"Bonnie," Stefan corrected, raising an eyebrow. I didn't really forget her name. I just pretended too. For God's sake her name had been splashed over every single newspaper and tabloids in Mystic Falls and then some. How could I possibly not know her? That stupid, annoying, nosy idiot.

"We are getting revenge on Bonnie?" Shinichi asked, looking up again.

"Yes," I snapped. "Do you think I should let her get away with it? People would say I've gone soft."

Sage frowned. "But…she's a _girl_."

"And your point is?" I asked impatiently.

Sage stared at me. "Nothing," he said finally.

"Whatever Dammit, Sage, did you remember to take those stupid Playboy magazines away the last time?" I hissed. Not that I read Playboy. Sage did. But if Meredith found it, she'll assume and then…I don't even want to think about it. She was going to really tan the hide outta me.

"Erm. Nope." Sage had the decency to look shamefaced.

"Brooke, step on it!" I yelled towards the chauffeur.

Brooke turned around. "We've reached, Mr Salvatore."

"Thank God," I said fervently, getting out of the car. But then, Sage put a hand on my arm.

"You know, you don't really have to work too hard on a revenge plot," he said quietly, so Brooke or maybe Meredith wouldn't overhear. "It's pretty simple."

"Oh really?" I asked. "And what may that be?"

Sage smiled devilishly, which suddenly reminded me why he was my best friend even though he was a douche who read Playboy.

"The Red Card, of course," he replied.

**Okay, this one's done.**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of Bamon interaction so far, but I'm taking their relationship slow. I hate those stories where the two hated it each at first and two chapters later they are best buddies.**

**Anyway, Meredith is Damon's sister. WOOTS! That'll be interesting! :D**

**Caroline is Stefan's girlfriend, and yes, Sage and Shinichi have a little bit of a crush on her.**

**Anyway, a short preview for the next chapter:**

_**I remembered how Katherine had been treated in the hallway and held back a shudder that rocked through my body. Images of myself being pelted with books, been pushed and ridiculed by the student body and my lunch being thrown in my face tormented my mind. The Red Card hung from my locker door. I was a marked man, the next intended victim. The new social pariah. Every single kid in school will hate me because the F4 did.**_

_**I tried to tear the card off, but before I could do, a high, nasal voice rang through the hallway.**_

"_**Bonnie McCullough's gotten the RED CARD!"**_

**REVIEW OR I'LL GET DAMON TO SEND YOU A RED CARD. D**


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Message

**Hi, my dear readers!**

**First, I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I just want to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for approximately 5-6 more weeks. I'm so, so, so very sorry. My end of year tests is coming up and I simply won't have the time to complete all my stories. I could rush them out, but I have now limited internet time and I hate rushing out my stories, because then the quality is not up to standard. However, I'm accepting offers for anyone wanting to write a chapter for the "The Olympians get Facebook" story. PM me, if you are interested. I will give more details then.**

**As for my TVD readers, I'm sorry for abandoning you for PJO. Rest assured after the holidays I'll work on getting them back into gear, and make up for the two months or so hiatus. Thank you for being the best readers ever.**

**Peaceout!**

**GreekGleekSalvatore**


	8. Chapter 8 The Red Card

**YAY! I'M BACK! AREN'T YOU GLAD TO SEE ME :D My exams are finally over wheee~**

**Cizzi-b : I'm glad you understand I managed to convince Damon not to send one…for now **

**Alexis: Well…you will have to wait and see ;)**

**Dai-Light: You can watch the Korean version of BOF to find out, you know ;)**

**PeaceLoveFreedom: Thank you!**

**Thesocialriotmachine: yes, I am a fan of SoEul, there is one SoEul fanfiction site out there that does pretty good stories. **

**Midnightquiver : I have a feeling she does something more drastic ;)**

**DamonBamon: I actually kinda like him as a jerk :D**

**Ididn'tbothertosigninlol (aka BoldBlondeandBeautiful) : I did! I just started it I'll review when I have gotten properly into it.**

**LilyCullenSalvatore : Wow! A triple review! Thanks :))**

**LeniSalvatore4eva : Thank you! And er, actually, I'm not too sure yet :/**

**Special thanks to Midnightquiver, bookgothic, Phoenix of the Night and all those who read my story :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters in VD except for the plot and Derek the nutter.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Day 2 SHS. With its fancy swimming pools and expensive cafeteria food. And Damon Salvatore. How can I survive?_

_PS. Note the sarcasm. _

I sighed as I got off the bus at Salvatore High School. I was alone today as Elena was in bed with flu. Without her I was less than enthusiastic about coming. I even tried to beg my mum to let me skive off school for once, but she put her foot down. I bet if she knew what the students here were like she'll be begging me to stay at home instead.

As I stepped through the school gates, I immediately noted the subtle change in the atmosphere. Yesterday, it had been buzzing, like the beginning off some concert, but today the buzzing was more nervous and low key, like the entire school was holding their breath in anticipation. For what, I have no clue. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

To my relief nobody paid me any heed as I wandered through the school gates. I had no idea where to hang out, and I still had twenty minutes before class starts.

I decided to head to my homeroom early and do some reading, but on my way there I spotted three familiar heads: Miranda, Ginger and Sunny. More to avoid them than anything else, I ducked into the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind me.

The room was pitch dark and smelled like expensive perfume and air freshener. Wondering what kind of room I had gotten myself into, I felt along the walls for the light switch and flicked it on.

I stifled a gasp. The room was unbelievable. After one day hanging around this school, I had sort of gotten used to the expensive furnishing for every room, but this was beyond words. It looked like the interior of Buckingham palace.

The walls were carpeted in a rich heavy material that felt like heaven on my fingers. Low couches ran the length of the room, and I hopped into one. I immediately sank into the material, and it felt like the couch was swallowing me into itself. On one bare expanse of wall someone had mounted a large flat screen television. Looking up, I noticed the large intricate chandelier that hung from the ceiling in solitary splendor, the iron wrought spiral staircase and the sky light that reflected the sun beams in strategic patterns. I gawked at the intimidating sound system taking up one entire corner of the room, the pool table, the arcade machines, the karaoke set. Everything seemed to come out from some fancy magazine.

I could totally live in this room.

The question is, whose room is this?

Okay, maybe it wasn't that hard to guess after all.

I walked up the stairs and found myself looking at a glass door that led to the roof. I didn't know what I was expecting there. Maybe an outdoor pool or a helicopter landing pad. I didn't exactly get it right, but it was just as extravagant-a miniature golf course that made me swoon.

Back in the room, I meandered over to the window, admiring the way the sunlight filtered in in dizzying prisms of light. Then a shout from the ground floor caught my attention, and I immediately hurried over to look. I instinctively ducked as a flying tomato sailed towards the window and went splat against the glass.

Deciding I was better off on the ground floor then caught sneaking around on the second, I hurried out of the room and descended the stairs towards the school's lawn.

The lawn was stained with horrible sticky stuff that looked like-tomatoes?

Maybe it was the latest accessory fad- hey! Come and wear them in your hair! - but as fashion backward as I was, I kinda doubted it.

I sidestepped a few squished tomatoes, a dropped bag of flour, and what looked like a bottle of nail polish remover before I made it to the crowd.

Nobody noticed me as I approached them. It seemed like the entire school was out here watching. I frowned. What kind of school was it that no teacher was around to break up the mob? Then I realized that was a stupid question. This obviously wasn't a normal school.

I stood at the edge of the crowd, unable to see a thing. I wasn't about to be deterred though. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd, elbowing someone now and then. I heard someone let out a grunt and an indignant voice cry, "hey!" but they were too caught up with what was happening in front to get irritated with me.

Finally, I made it through. My eyes immediately fell on a girl, who to my surprise looked a lot like Elena. She had the same shade of blonde hair, the same lapis lazuli blue eyes. It was a long shot, but the girl could probably pass as Elena's long lost twin.

The girl's hands were folded across her chest, her eyes narrowed, her head held up arrogantly. Her bag lay at her feet, messily torn into two. Her books were scattered all over the ground, and there was a red stain on her shoe, probably from a tomato. Her long hair shielded most of her face, but I could make out that her lower lip was trembling under the curtain of blonde hair.

My three nemesis- Ginger, Sunny and Miranda- were the ones closest to her. They all carried a few tomatoes, which probably didn't sound very dangerous, but trust me, they made quite lethal projectiles.

"Katherine Pierce," drawled Ginger, casually tossing her tomatoes aside and folding her arms across her chest. "Nice to meet you at last."

I stifled a gasp. That was Katherine? The girl who stole Derek from Elena? God, was he a freak or what? My dad had cheated on my mom with his secretary, who was fifteen years younger than her. Why did Derek cheat on Elena with a girl that looked practically like her?

Katherine glared at Ginger. "Right back at you, bitch."

Ginger pouted. "No need to be so rude, Katherine. Or will you like some more tomatoes before you feel you can learn some respect?"

Katherine didn't say anything, but I could feel the hate waves emanating from her eyes.

Ginger smirked. "Guess not."

Katherine shook her head and backed away from her. "Leave me alone."

Ginger walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by her arm. "Stop moving. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." She raised a single eyebrow, daring Katherine to contradict her.

All around me, students tensed like a panther about to strike. A kind of coiled, I'm-ready-to-spring-when-you-are, eager kind of tense. It was unnerving. I stared at the ground, debating if I ought to get out now when I could. Part of me wanted to rush to Katherine's defense. Elena had made her sound so confident and poised and independent, but all I saw was a messed up blonde, about to be stripped of her defenses and then publicly humiliated in public. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but for Ginger, I'll consider making an exception.

Ginger smirked and leaned in, probably about to deliver her verdict. Katherine hissed and spat in her face.

There was huge gasps all around. It was as though Ginger had programmed her adoring audience to react appropriately to what she and Katherine were doing. Katherine smiled, as Ginger's mouth fell open into a wide O. This wasn't part of her script. I knew she couldn't afford to lose face in front of the entire student population, and I wondered what she planned to do. Strip Katherine naked and forced her to do push-ups? Tie her to the tree and leave her to the mercy of the elements? Sadly, I could see Ginger doing all that.

Ginger very calmly wiped the spit away with a handkerchief, then with surprising forced shoved Katherine to the ground. She reached behind and snatched a few tomatoes from Miranda, then hurled them into Katherine's face.

"Hey!" She called out loudly. "We're making a pizza today! Get your tomatoes and flour ready!"

To my horror, the students started cheering. They reached for their respective weapons- tomatoes, pepper, flour-anything that can be found in a pizza, anyway- and surged forward, buffeting me into their midst.

I yelped and tried to escape the crowd of students forming a human wall around Katherine, hurling their items at her with sadistic glee. I couldn't see her, but I heard her strangled yelps and yells.

With a final, desperate shove, I broke through the last of the students. My uniform was speckled with flour. I wiped at the floury patches, glaring at the ground, trying to ignore what was going on behind me.

A movement at the edge of my vision caught my eye.

I looked up.

At the second floor window, a smirking someone stood sentinel, watching what was happening on the first floor with undisguised glee. I knew which room that window belonged to. I had been in there only minutes before.

Damon Salvatore caught my eye. He was wearing a different jacket from yesterday, and he certainly looked none the worse for wear, if the smirk on his face was any indication. He looked at me. I glared at him. He mouthed something, but of course I couldn't hear him, though I was pretty sure I knew what he wanted to say.

_You're next._

* * *

><p>All day long, I witnessed Katherine being treated with appalling cruelty. She was brutally slammed into lockers, hurled at with more projectiles (soccer balls, fruits, more tomatoes, even a sneaker), had her table and locker totally vandalized, her sneakers stolen from the girls' locker room, her books trodden on then set on fire. And all the while the teachers turned a blind eye. Some walked past with total apathy, but some spared her a glance and a wince before moving on. I had a feeling even they knew it wouldn't be wise to intervene, like it was a lost cause.<p>

At lunch, I sat with a girl called Misao. She was pretty nice and cute too. Her eyes were anime-huge, and she had the petite frame of an anime girl. Her body was so well proportioned and her features so perfectly set that I wondered if they were faked. If she hadn't had plastic surgery before, I was Damon Salvatore.

After the last lesson, Misao and I headed off towards our lockers, deep in conversation about some random boy band she and I both liked. I was itching to ask her if the incident with Katherine was an everyday occurrence, but when I subtly tried to change the topic, she became vague and evasive. I wondered what about this topic made it so taboo, then decided I probably didn't even want to know.

My locker was one hallway away from Misao, so I bade good bye to her and headed off into a different direction, relieved to have survived one more day at Salvatore High School. I was looking forward to being able to head home for a long soak in the bath tub before holing up in my room wearing my sweats and doing nothing for the whole day

But then another commotion caught my attention, and all thoughts off heading home for a nice rest was lost.

This time, Katherine was alone. She stood at her locker, visibly aware of the students standing behind her, anticipating her reaction. Her back was to them, but as her locker was only 6 lockers away from mine, so I could make out her expression quite clearly. She looked scared. Very, very scared. Her uniform was ruined, stained with splashes of red, yellow, green, and some unmentionable stuff. Her hair was floury and wet, and one of her shoes was missing. She looked on the verge of a breakdown. Her eyes flitted restlessly from side to side. She took a deep breath, and opened her locker.

_Don't do it!_ I wanted to shout, but I knew it was futile. Katherine twisted the locker door opened and let out a scream.

She collapsed into a shivering, sobbing heap, and I wondered what was it that had made her scream so loudly.

Behind her, the students roared with laughter.

Katherine curled herself up into a ball, rocking back and forth on the ground, her sobs choking her. Her blonde hair swept forward, covering her face.

I sidled over to the students' side, and saw what was inside Katherine's locker.

A rat, probably taken from the Biology lab, hung inside, dangling from the top of the locker by its neck. Its beady black eyes were wide open, staring and seeing nothing. It had obviously been dissected, because messy wound on its body leaked out some unmentionable stuff. The head hung down grotesquely, obviously broken.

Some of the grinning students hi-five one another, but I was too sick to say a word.

Finally, Katherine shakily got to her feet. She look at the students with absolute hatred in her eyes. Unhooking the rat from the top of the locker door, she made her way to Ginger, who was still doubled up laughing. Katherine held the rat in front of her at an arm's length, her expression ferocious.

"I believe this belongs to you."

With that, Katherine slapped Ginger in the face with the rat, then let it fall to the ground, her eyes hard.

"What the hell!" Ginger screeched, leaping at Katherine, but she took one step back, her eyes still burning.

"Touch me, and you die," she said through clenched teeth.

Something in her class made Ginger's hands drop to her sides. With one final murderous glare, she shouldered her bag and walked off.

There was a stunned silence. Everyone looked to Ginger, as though awaiting her command.

Ginger clenched her teeth. She tossed her hair, beckoned imperiously to Miranda and Sunny and stalked off.

_Well, if that was the best she could do…_

I went back to the locker, chuckling to myself.

My joy was short lived.

There wasn't a dead rat hanging from my locker. Something else. Something much worse.

A single, red slip of paper.

I knew what it was immediately.

_No._

I wasn't scared of Damon, but after seeing what had happened, I knew that the students didn't have an designated boundaries as to what extent they could bully me. I remembered how Katherine had been treated in the hallway and held back a shudder that rocked through my body. Images of myself being pelted with books, been pushed and ridiculed by the student body and my lunch being thrown in my face tormented my mind. The Red Card hung from my locker door. I was a marked man, the next intended victim. The new social pariah. Every single kid in school will hate me because the F4 did.

I tried to tear the card off, but before I could do, a high, nasal voice rang through the hallway.

"Bonnie McCullough's gotten the RED CARD!"'

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOOOO. Poor Bonnie. Things are gonna get tough! D:<strong>

**Well, don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
